bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame/Image Gallery
Ikkaku Anime Pics Ikkaku_237-122.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Kenpachi_Defeats_Ikkaku.jpg|Ikkaku defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi_and_Ikkaku_11th_Division_Squad.jpg|Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kenpachi. Renji,_requesting_Ikkaku_to_train_him..jpg|Renji Abarai asks Ikkaku to train him. RenjiVSIkkaku.jpg|Ikkaku training Renji. 26Ikkaku_and_Yumichika_arrive.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa show up. Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku arrives. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ikkaku fights Ichigo Kurosaki. 26Ikkaku_uses_ointment.png|Ikkaku uses ointment to stop the bleeding. 26Ichigo_and_Ikkaku_clash.png|thumb|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. Ikkaku_releases_shikai.jpg|Ikkaku releases his Shikai. 26Ikkaku_thrusts.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. 26Ikkaku's_Sansetsuken.png|Ikkaku holds the true form of his Shikai. 27Ikkaku_is_wounded.png|Ikkaku is critically wounded by Ichigo. 27Ikkaku_is_defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. 27Ikkaku_wakes_up.png|Ikkaku wakes up. Wounded_Ikkaku_SS.jpg|Ikkaku realizes he has been healed. 27Ikkaku_warns_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku warns Ichigo about his captain. 29Ikkaku_recovers.png|Ikkaku recovers in the 4th Division barracks. Episode_51,_Ikkaku_&_Iba_Confront.jpg|Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ikkaku_and_Iba_fight.jpg|Ikkaku fights Iba. Ikkaku_&_Iba_-_Rock,_Paper,_Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku and Iba play rock, paper, scissors. Episode87IkkakuAttacked.png|Ikkaku is attacked. Episode105GettingNews.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika receive news. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division members discuss Maki Ichinose. Shinigami in School Uniform.jpg|Ikkaku comes to Karakura Town with the special task force. KeigoWithIkkaku.jpg|Ikkaku with Keigo Asano. Ikkaku_Shikai_1.jpg|Ikkaku releases his Zanpakutō. Ikkaku_vs_Edorad_Leones.jpg|Ikkaku and Edrad prepare to clash. Ikkaku_blocking_attack_of_Edrad.jpg|Ikkaku blocks an attack from Edrad Liones. Ikkaku_Bankai.jpg|Ikkaku activates his [[Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. Ikkaku_vs_Edrad_1.jpg|Ikkaku's Bankai from the back. Ikkaku_vs_Edrad_3.jpg|Ikkaku and Edrad move to the air. YumichikaIkkakuAtKeigoHouse.jpg|Ikkaku and Yumichika meet Mizuho Asano. Ikkaku_at_Karakura's_Pillar.jpg|Ikkaku prepares for a fight in the fake Karakura town. Ikkaku_vs_Poww.png|Ikkaku meets his opponent. Ikkaku_&_Poww_-_Face_Images.png|Ikkaku and Choe Neng Poww Ikkaku_defeated_by_Poww.jpg|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. Ikkaku_216-194.jpg|Ikkaku from the front. Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Shūhei Hisagi. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off from their fight. 231Hyorinmaru_blocks.png|Hyōrinmaru blocks Ikkaku's attack. 230Whirlwind_disperses.png|The whirlwind around Hōzukimaru disperses. Ikkaku_242-296.jpg|Ikkaku from the front. Ikkaku Hozukimaru and 4th division.jpg|Ikkaku lines up with the 4th Division. The tentacles constrict Ikkaku.png|Ikkaku is caught by a Tōjū. Ikkaku Hisagomaru.jpg|Ikkaku is healed by Hisagomaru. Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira Investigating.jpg|Hisagi, Ikkaku, Iba and Izuru Kira investigate. Gigai.png|Ikkaku and his Gigai. Ikkaku And Seizo.jpg|Ikkaku and Seizo Harugasaki attack. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Marechiyo Ōmaeda's predicament. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku fights against his Reigai counterpart. Ep331ApproachedByIkkaku.png|Nozomi is approached by Ikkaku. Ep331KenVsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku challenges Kenpachi's clone. Ep331IkkakuAttacksBankai.png|Ikkaku attacks with his Bankai. Ep331IkkakusReiatsu.png|Ikkaku's Reiatsu becomes visible. Ep340WorkTogether.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika join Kenpachi. Ikkaku and Yumichika at Asano's.JPG|Ikkaku and Yumichika stay at Asano's house. Ikkaku with a wig.JPG|Ikkaku wears a wig. Ikkaku asks what's wrong.JPG|Ikkaku asks Keigo what is wrong. IkkakuSlicesMenos.png|Ikkaku slices a Menos Grande in half. Ep362HitsugayaShattersAttack.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya stops Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's attack. Ep362MoeIkkakuSplitScreen.png|Moe Shishigawara and Ikkaku. Ep363MoePunchesIkkaku.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. Ep363IkkakuBulges.png|Ikkaku uses his muscles to pop his dislocated shoulder back into place. Ep363HozukimaruBreaks.png|Moe breaks Hōzukimaru. Ep363MoeIkkakuFight.png|Moe and Ikkaku fight. Ep363MoeFalls.png|Moe collapses. Ep364MoeGrabsIkkaku.png|Moe stubbornly grabs Ikkaku. Ep364IkkakuBeratesMoe.png|Ikkaku berates Moe about his ideals. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Ikkaku Manga Pics C203 cover Ikkaku Madarame.png|Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 203. Bleach cover 23.jpg|Ikkaku on the cover of Volume 23. 85Ikkaku_confronts.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa confront Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba. 86Ikkaku_completes.png|Ikkaku finishes his Tsuki-Tsuki dance. 87Ikkaku_releases.png|Ikkaku releases his Shikai. 87Ikkaku_splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai. 88Ikkaku_is_wounded.png|Ikkaku is severely wounded by Ichigo's attack. 88Ikkaku_spins.png|Ikkaku spins his Shikai above his head. 88Ikkaku_and_Ichigo_clash.png|Ikkaku clashes with Ichigo one last time. 88Ikkaku_is_defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. 139Ikkaku_arrives.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive to fight the lieutenants. 195Strike_Force_arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 202Ikkaku_introduces.png|Ikkaku introduces himself to Edrad Liones. File:204Ikkaku_fights.png|Ikkaku fights a released Edrad. 204Ikkaku_withstands.png|Ikkaku withstands Edrad's attack. 204Ikkaku_activates.png|Ikkaku activates his Bankai. 205Ikkaku's_Bankai.png|thumb|Ikkaku holds his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. 205Ikkaku_reaches_full_power.png|Ikkaku's Bankai reaches full power. 206Ikkaku_demands.png|Ikkaku demands Kenpachi Zaraki kill him. 206Ikkaku_reveals.png|Ikkaku reveals he wants to fight and die under Kenpachi. 213Keigo_brings.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika are brought to Keigo Asano's house. 319Ikkaku_is_confronted.png|Ikkaku is confronted by Choe Neng Poww. 326Ikkaku_is_defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Poww. Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Ikkaku and the other Shinigami arrive. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. C467p8 Moe breaks Ikkaku Zanpakuto.png|Moe breaks Ikkaku's Zanpakutō. C467p16 Moe strikes Ikkaku.png|Moe punches Ikkaku. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. Ch482IkkakuAndYumichika.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika investigating the disappearances. Ch515IkkakuTantrum.png|Ikkaku becoming restless over the news of his captain. Hōzukimaru Pics Hozikamru (spirit) Ep265.png|The physical manifestation of Hōzukimaru. 230Chunks_of_ice_float.png|Chunks of ice float past Hōzukimaru's face. 231Hozukimaru_wonders.png|Hōzukimaru wonders where the captains are. Senbonzakura & Hōzukimaru talk.png|Senbonzakura and Hōzukimaru. Ep237 Lucky Dance.png|Hōzukimaru and Ikkaku do their "lucky dance". Ikkaku faces off against Hozukimaru.png|Ikkaku faces off against Hōzukimaru. Hozukimaru releases Bankai.png|Hozukimaru activates his Bankai. Ep242HozukimaruTwirlsBankai.png|Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai against Ikkaku. Ep242IkkakuBankaiClash.png|Hōzukimaru's Shikai and Bankai clash. Ep242IkkakuWins.png|Ikkaku defeats Hōzukimaru. Ep242IkkakuPunched.png|Ikkaku punched in the gut by Hōzukimaru. Ep242IkkakuTasselSlams.png|Ikkaku hits Hōzukimaru with his tassel. Onmitsukido interrupt Ikkaku's fight.png|The Onmitsukidō interrupt the fight. Onmitsukido intervene.png|The Onmitsukidō arrive. Ep242IkkakuVsHozukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hōzukimaru: Final Fight. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits arrive. Ikkaku and the others run from the tidal wave.png|Hōzukimaru runs from the wave while carrying Hanatarō Yamada. The tentacles enclose around them.png|The tentacles close around them. The Toju appears before Hozukimaru and Nanao.png|The Tōjū appears before Hōzukimaru and Nanao Ise. TheMaskedFigureAppears.png|The masked figure appears. Hozukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure.png|Hōzukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure. Hozukimaru subdues Shinigami.png|Hōzukimaru subdues several Shinigami with brute strength. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Haineko, Hōzukimaru, and Wabisuke confront Kazeshini. Ep265HozukimaruKirikaze.png|Hōzukimaru fights Kirikaze. Hozukimaru and Ikkaku pool their reiatsu.png|Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru pool their Reiatsu in closing the Garganta. Movie Pics Ikkaku attacks kusaka.png|Ikkaku is goaded into attacking Kusaka. Ikkaku Bankai Movie2.jpg|Ikkaku uses his Bankai. Category:Images